Fridays With Dib
by Red Witch
Summary: Another typical evening of brother/sister bonding in the Membrane Household.


**The disclaimer saying I don't own any Invader Zim characters has gone off somewhere. This is just a mad little drabble from my mad little mind! **

**Fridays With Dib**

"It's now 8 O'Clock on a Friday night," Dib said as he and Gaz waited on the couch. "Any minute now Dad's gonna come in and we're gonna have Family Night. Any minute. Any minute…"

"It's been **any minute** for **three hours**," Gaz gritted her teeth.

"Any minute now…" Dib looked at the door. "Any minute…"

"Dad's not coming, Dib," Gaz snarled. "We've been stood up **again**. That's the **third time** in a row!"

"Well maybe he had something really important to do in his lab?" Dib asked.

"Come on, Dib. Even **you** don't buy that excuse anymore," Gaz grunted.

Dib hated to admit it, but Gaz was right. "Well there's nothing to do but eat cereal and watch TV. But there's nothing on!"

"No Mysterious Mysteries?" Gaz asked.

"It's on hiatus," Dib grumbled. "Something about a producer being sued for firing someone. Or was it setting someone **on** fire?"

"Why don't you go stalk Zim or something?" Gaz asked annoyed.

"Because he took off in his spaceship for some reason," Dib folded his arms. "And you just **know** he's going off to get some really cool weapon or some major new plan to take over the world or something!"

"Of course," Gaz sighed.

"Why don't you just play your game slave in your room?" Dib asked.

"Because I finished my new game already. Stupid game. I swear they're getting easier and lamer for some reason," Gaz grumbled. "It's like they're made for stupid people. Even the Cute Monster Gladiator Game series is more challenging than what I've got. At least with that game you can do some interesting breeding experiments."

"Wanna go rent another game at the Video Store?" Dib suggested.

"Those places still **exist?**" Gaz asked. "I thought everything was on the Internet and TV now?"

"Oh no, there's still a few around," Dib said. "I got this really cool werewolf vampire horror movie for under ten bucks. It's an older movie. Not one of those stupid romance type fics where the girl falls in love with the monster and stuff."

"Blech I **hate **those," Gaz gagged. "As much as I hate to admit it, girls totally ruined those kind of movies."

"I know! I mean call me crazy but I wouldn't want to date someone who would suck all my blood out for a snack!" Dib said. "Would you?"

"Unless he's a lawyer and makes a lot of cash, no," Gaz admitted. "Well it's getting late. I suppose we should eat something."

The two of them got themselves some cereal and went to eat it in the kitchen. Neither of them said anything but ate in silence. Until…

"Dib…" Gaz said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm creepy?" Gaz asked.

"Creepy in a bad way or a good way?" Dib blinked.

"Maybe you are the wrong person to ask this question?" Gaz grumbled. "Obviously in a bad way!"

"Oh…"

"Well?"

"Gaz if you want to beat me up, you don't have to invent reasons for it," Dib said. "Just let me finish my cereal and…"

"Never mind!" Gaz snarled and went back to eating her cereal.

Dib blinked and stayed quiet for a moment. "That's not necessarily a bad thing. I mean…for you."

"You really want to get beaten up tonight don't you?"

"No seriously," Dib raised his hand. "I mean can you seriously see yourself as some sweet, happy, cheerful…"

"Dib, stop before I **throw up**," Gaz raised her hand. "I see your point."

"It's just a part of you, that's all," Dib shrugged.

"That's all?" Gaz blinked. "So you like me this way?"

"Well not when you're beating me up or pushing me around obviously but all those other times…" Dib shrugged.

"Oh, okay," Gaz said and went back to eating her cereal.

Dib thought another moment. Had another bite to eat and then asked. "What brought **that** question on? Since when do you care how other people see you?"

"I don't," Gaz shrugged. "It just…bugs me a little for some reason today."

"I know how you feel," Dib sighed. "I hate how everybody thinks I'm crazy."

"You **are** crazy."

"Yeah but not for the reasons they think I am," Dib pointed out. "Just like people think you're creepy for the wrong reasons."

"Hmmmm," Gaz thought for a moment and went back to eating her cereal.

But Dib went on. "Everyone thinks that I'm crazy for trying to protect the Earth from Zim! I'm just crazy in the fact that I keep doing it even though nobody pays attention! But you know what? It's not about the attention! Although I wish it could be…But someone has to protect the Earth from Zim and if being ignored and called crazy is the price I have to pay for protecting the Earth so be it!"

"When will I ever learn **not **to encourage him to **talk?**" Gaz groaned.

"It's a thankless job…" Dib went on.

"So is being **your sister**," Gaz threw a spoon at his nose. "SHUT UP!"

"Ow!" Dib rubbed his nose.

"Great now I gotta get up and get another spoon because you got your stupid Dib cooties on it," Gaz got up and got another spoon.

"You're blaming **me **for something you threw?"

"Grrr!" Gaz made a threatening motion with her spoon.

"I'll shut up!" Dib gulped. He went back to eating his cereal.

Soon the two had finished their cereal and threw their bowls and utensils in the dishwasher. "So now what?" Dib asked.

"Might as well give the TV one flip around," Gaz suggested. She picked up the remote when they went into the next room and turned the TV on. "Lame. Stupid. Lame. Lame. Stupid. Dumb. Really dumb. News nobody wants to hear. Lame. Really Lame…"

"Why don't we order one of those shows on the instant channel network?" Dib suggested.

"Can't. Dad saw the bill and went through the roof," Gaz grumbled. "Yelled at me for five minutes before one of his stupid experiments backfired."

"He did? He never said anything about it to me."

"That's because you don't watch shows like Why Men Suck and Ten Thousand Ways to Torture Your Brother," Gaz told him. "In hindsight, trying to blame you may not have been one of my better moves."

"What happened?"

"He grounded me. I'm not supposed to watch TV for two months," Gaz snorted.

"So that's why you had me take out the channel blocker?" Dib blinked.

"Yeah. I have to watch **something **for a few minutes," Gaz said. "It's the principle of the thing."

"Well there's gotta be **something** on," Dib shrugged. "Try the premium channels."

"Okay," Gaz did so. "Ewww, sex! Sex! Blech! Kissing!"

"Where's the blood and gore and violence?" Dib was disgusted. "We're paying for it so we demand it! Well…Dad's paying for it! The least they could do is put more of those movies on there!"

"Must be some kind of stupid romance weekend," Gaz went through the channels. "Well there is the weather channel."

"Eh better than nothing," Dib shrugged. They watched the show for a while. "Boy we've had a high pressure system for a while huh?"

"Yeah. Long time," Gaz said.

"Yup," Dib nodded. "Long time."

"Winds coming from the west," Gaz added.

"Uh huh," Dib nodded.

"Could be a storm later in the week," Gaz said.

"Uh huh," Dib nodded.

"Dib…"

"Yeah?"

"This sucks," Gas folded her arms.

"Yeah. Are you done rebelling at Dad's authority so we can actually do something?" Dib asked.

"Well what do you want to do?" Gaz asked as she turned off the TV.

"You wanna spy on the neighbors?" Dib asked.

"Why not?" Gaz shrugged as she followed her brother to his room. "Maybe we'll get some good blackmail material like last time?"

"Yeah who would have thought Mister Garret throws so many parties while his wife is out of town?" Dib agreed as the two siblings went to enjoy a fun evening together.


End file.
